My Tears
by dyunexo05
Summary: Maafkan aku kai! jebal!mian!mian! aku sungguh bodoh! maafkan aku kai! Kaisoo,KaiDO


ANNYEONG!Nde yaa ini ff kaisoo pertamaku'3' jadi maklumin klo alurnya gaje okey'3'

My Tears

Cast:*Kim Jong-In[Kai]

*Do Kyung-Soo[D.O]

*Kim Suho[Cuma numpang nama;p]#plakk

*Oh Sehun[Sehun]

Genre:Romance&Hurt

Rated:T[aman okey'3']

_**WARNING!**_

_**TYPO(S),GASESUAI EYD,CERITA ABAL**_

Summary:ini semua salahku,kenapa aku harus menduakannya!aku memang bodoh! Sekarang aku Cuma bisa menangis!aku mau kau di sini!bawa aku bersamamu! Ku mohon!

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE TAOI AND THIS STORY BETTER IF YOU GO OUT FROM MY FANFIC

THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION

THANK YOU

.

.

.

AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN SEBELUMNYA

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Ini semua bermulai saat aku SMA,namaku Do KyungSoo,aku sedang dekat sama kakak kelas ku yaitu Kim Jongin dia sangat manis dan baik kalau aku sedang badmood aku selalu menelefon dia dan memintanya menemaniku di rumah.

Suatu saat Jongin menyatakan cintanya kepadaku so pasti aku terima! Karena saat itu aku juga sangat sayang sama Jongin. Dia selalu mengantarku ke sekolah kalau ada waktu kosong,dia tidak pernah apsen dalam malam mingguan,tapi aku sudah rada bosen sama dia, karena kita tidak pernah jalan keluar,pernah tapi itu pun Cuma sebentar,kita Cuma pacaran di dalam rumah! Oh ayo lah bukan kah ini sangat membosankan? /banyak gaya lu soo/? #plakkdigamparkyungsoo "jongine! Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke pantai!" "buat apa kita ke pantai?lagi pula aku tidak enak sama eomma appa mu"kata Jongin "ayo lah aku sudah meminta izin dari eomma" "aniyaa, mending kita nonton di rumah mu!kajja!"kata Jongin. Mulai saat itu aku sering jalan ke luar bersama Suho tapi Jongin tidak tau setiap aku bosen aku menelefon Suho untuk datang dan mengajak ku jalan-jalan. Jongin tetap tidak pernah apsen hari minggu ke rumah ku.

Suatu hari eomma bilang ke padaku

"kyungie,sampai kapan kau mau selingkuh bersama Suho?"

"entah lah eomma!"jawabku santai

"kasian jongin kau beginiin trus"kata eomma

"eomma! Aku bosen sama dia,setiap aku mau ajak keluar pasti ada alesan"

"memangnya pacaran harus ke luar rumah hah?!"

"terserah eomma deh!"kataku menuju kamarku

-SKIPTIME-

Hari ini aku berulang tahun! Yehet!/apabgtdah-_-abaikanjuseyoo!/ hari ini Jongin menemaniku samapi jam 12 tapat aku berulang tahun dia mengasih ku kue yang sudah di kasih lilin dan dia memintaku untuk menium lilinnya

Kesesokan hari dari aku ulangtahun Jongin tidak ada kabar,aku muak dan aku menelefon Suho untuk dateng ke rumah,aku senang di saat Jongin ga ada masih ada Suho tapi taklama kemudia Sehun menelefon aku dia mengatakan kalau Jongin kecelakaan,dengan cepat aku menyuruh Suho untuk pulang

-HOSPITAL-

"DIMANA JONGIN?!"kataku pada sehun

"kau bodoh kyung!jongin sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi!"

"gak!gak! kau bercanda oh sehun!"kataku sambil menangis

"Kau menyanyiakan kasih sayang Jongin! Kau malah berselingkung dengan Suho hyung!"

"Cuma gara-gara pacaran di rumah?! Itu kan alasanmu kyung?! Jongin begitu karena appamu DO KYUNGSOO!"kata Sehun emosi

"tapi kenapa Jongin tidak pernah bilang ke aku?! Kalau dia ngomong aku tidak bakan selungkuh"kata aku nangis

"tadi sempat meliat kau berpacaran dengan Suho dia tidak mau mengangu kalian yang sedang pacaran,tapi!... gara-gara kau kyung!dia kecelakaan dan itu merengutnyawanya sendiri kyung!"

"sebelum Jongin menutup mata tadi dia menulis ini"kata sehun sambil mengasih kertas dengan sedikit bercak darah

Keretas itu berisi

"_**HOPE YOU HAPPY WITH HIM!SARANGHAE DO KYUNGSOO**__**"**_

Tangisan ku mendaji-jadi aku tidak mengangka kalau Kim JongIn tidak ada di sisiku lagi aku menysal sangat menyesal mengapa aku menduakannya kenapa!

-SKIPTIME-

Hari ini hari penguburan Jongin aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku,ini sungguh sakit mengapa aku sangat bodoh! Kenapa! Aku memeluk erat batu nisan Jongin "Jonginie mian! Mian! Sungguh aku sangat sayang padamu jongin! Maaafkan aku yang bodoh ini!"kata ku sambil menangis

Sekarang aku duduk di sofa dimana aku sering bercanda,bermain,tertidur banyak sekali kenangan aku bersamanya 'Jongin aku merindukanmu! Sunnguh' kataku dalam hati

Aku mau mengulang semuanya! Semuanya dari awal! Cuma itu tidak akan bisa,Jongin sudah tidak ada di dunia…

-FIN-

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! YEHET! OHORAT!/?

Mian kalo gaje-_- ini ff pertama-_- mian huee mian /lari ke pelukan Kris/?

Mind to RnR? Gomawo chagiya! Saranghae! /bentuk love sign sama Tao/


End file.
